Experiencia Sexual
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Dicen que la primera experiencia sexual es la que te marcará para toda la vida, aunque nadie lo sabe hasta haber pasado por ello. Sin embargo, todo depende de ti y de la persona que escojas para ello.


**Bien, bien, a lo mejor se extrañen de que publique tanto OS con contenido para mayores de 18 pero desgraciadamente ando en mi período hentai, así que aquí les traigo otro corto y con un personaje que pocas veces utilizo; pero hablando con mi amiga SAKURA HATAKE, no sé, me dio una mera curiosidad por experimentar. Y bueno, espero que les guste, en especial a ella, a ver que les parece. **

**Sin más me retiro, nos veremos en mis otras historias.**

**Se aceptan críticas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Gaara.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

**Género: **General.

* * *

**Experiencia sexual. **

"_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea y no todo lo que se desea se ama."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo miró y pestañeó sorprendida, confusa y extrañada.

Se enfocó en sus ojos azul verdoso pálido, parecían dos gemas muy apreciadas, como dos joyas, también le recordaban al agua del mar. Profundos e inmensos, pero fríos, serios y distantes como una estrella en el firmamento.

— ¿Esto es en serio? — preguntó medio irónica. Éste asintió corroborando sus palabras.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? No deberías de sorprenderte. — ella enarcó una ceja escéptica.

— Puedes hacerlo con cualquiera.

— Quiero a alguien que sepa lo que hace.

— Entonces vete a un burdel.

— Me gusta lo bueno, no lo grotesco. — señaló con esa voz varonil fuerte, firme y profunda.

Aunque la seriedad de su rostro decía mucho más, claro, siempre tenía ese semblante serio y displicente, además de ese aire demandante y sofisticado.

— ¿A qué viene esto? — inquirió de nuevo — Porque realmente no lo entiendo. — se sinceró.

Era la verdad, no entendía el porqué de su petición, aunque de haberlo sabido seguramente no estaría en su departamento. Era su secretaria desde hace cuatro años, y construir la confianza que tenían hasta ahora fue toda una odisea; acceder a él era sumamente dificultoso porque su actitud reservada y desconfiada lo hacía prácticamente inaccesible.

Pero lo logró, ambos más bien pues él se volvió mucho más comunicativo, aunque apenas cruzaran unas cuantas palabras en el día, por lo menos ya era un avance. Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que llevaba todo lo que confinaba a su agenda y demás, ya era un tema en común.

No obstante, no habían llegado hasta ese punto y por esa razón se atrevía a preguntarle.

— Y bien, ¿me lo dirás? — indagó.

Éste la miró sin decir nada, sin embargo, sus ojos aguamarina viajaron a través de su cuerpo, que si bien no era esbelto ni escultural tampoco era feo. Rellenita pero con las curvas en su sitio, y si era franco, ni él sabía porque se lo pedía; pero eso no significaba que estuviera pidiendo algo a la ligera. No. Él no era así, lo había sopesado, lenta y concienzudamente llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre.

— ¿Sabes? Otra mujer en tu lugar estaría dando brincos de contenta, ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? — ella suspiró.

Su mirada aguamarina se topó con la oscura, sus ojos eran como una noche tormentosa; de la misma tonalidad de su corto cabello. Su mejor característica era su rostro, inocente y angelical, así lo había descrito alguna vez.

— Porque las demás no piensan. — replicó — Y no vale perder lo más valioso con una mujer como yo.

Posiblemente tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que estuviera errado en su propio pensamiento. Sabía que de lo último que se arrepentiría sería de haber tomado ese riesgo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que todas las secretarias del piso quieran algo conmigo y tú me des calabazas? — indagó de lo más intrigado, y es que era la verdad.

Todas las secretarias de la empresa se le habían insinuado, intentado y hasta desnudado intentando algo con él con el fin de tener algo que contar o presumir. Pero ella no, ni siquiera lo miraba con lujuria. Y aunque fuese difícil de admitir, le indignaba y de paso le golpeaba el ego.

— Porque todas piensan con las piernas abiertas.

— ¿Sabes que estoy dejando mi orgullo al pedirte esto? — arqueó una ceja pelirroja.

— Nadie te lo ha pedido. — contestó, inhaló aire profundamente, esa mujer era exasperante.

— Azumi… — aseveró él con esa voz que solamente utilizaba cuando se trataba de delegar, pero sobretodo en las juntas de negocios.

Un tono de voz fuerte y litigante, de ese tipo que te provoca latigazos de excitación.

La pelinegra bufó y rodó los ojos, no sabía si se arrepentiría pero debía estar loca por lo que iba a decir…

— Bien… lo haré. — cedió, éste sonrió de lado en un gesto tremendamente sensual que quitaba el aliento — Pero lo haremos a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?

Él no respondió, simplemente se levantó del sofá mostrando su metro noventa y su imponente, musculosa y atlética figura. Su postura estoica cortaba el aliento y su seriedad profesional hacía transpirar, más que todo con esos trajes de diseñador hechos a la medida.

Y sí, era muy cierto que ella no era una mujer totalmente hormonal tampoco era de piedra. Y tenía que admitir que su jefe era un hombre totalmente atractivo, sus facciones varoniles confeccionadas, esa devastadora masculinidad. Cada parte de su cuerpo expresaba sofisticación y esa seguridad sobre sí mismo. Sus cabellos rojizos, brillantes y espesos llamaban tremendamente la atención sin contar sus bellos ojos aguamarina.

Enseguida sintió los tibios labios sobre los suyos, dio un respigo y respiró hondamente sorprendida. Tuvo que tomarse de sus hombros ante el demandante y apasionado beso que le daba, no le costó corresponder y llevar el ritmo, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de él.

— No… — le musitó con la respiración agitada, ese pequeño contacto había desatado en ella la libido que tenía dormida desde hace tanto tiempo… en los ojos de él observó la interrogante e impaciencia — Aquí no, Gaara… muéstrame tu habitación.

Éste no dijo nada, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su amplia habitación. Tan pulcra y ordenada… parecía un amante del aseo y el orden en demasía, clavó sus negros ojos sobre la amplia cama cubierta por un cubrecama gris de donde sobresalían unas sábanas azul rey de algodón egipcio.

— Ven, siéntate. — pidió, sabía que no era del tipo de hombres a los que les gustaba recibir órdenes.

Más bien entraba en la clasificación de aquellos a los que les gusta mantener controlado su entorno y ser los únicos capaces de demandar, pero esta vez, él, no podía hacer ni decir nada contra una persona en la cual sobresalía más que él.

— Espero que estés seguro de esto. — musitó ella mientras desanudaba su corbata azul brillante y un par de botones de su camisa blanca.

— De no estarlo no te lo habría pedido. — objetó paciente y observador antes los movimientos de la azabache — ¿Qué haces? — la detuvo antes de que le anudara la corbata con el único afán de taparle los ojos.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí.

— Entonces no preguntes. — cortó simplemente y enseguida le tapó los ojos con su propia corbata.

No podía ver nada, no sabía cual era la finalidad de eso, pero la dejó hacerlo.

— ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— Que sientas y no que veas. — le murmuró cerca de sus labios, podía sentir su aliento y el aroma a chocolate de sus cabellos.

Luego unos labios recorrieron su mandíbula cuadrada atorándole el aire en la garganta mientras sus manos viajaban despojándolo de su saco gris claro, de los botones de su camisa y sintiendo leves presiones en los músculos de sus brazos. Soltó un jadeo tenue cuando sintió succionar el lugar donde se encontraba su manzana de Adán, hasta sus pectorales… su lengua cálida y húmeda hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de sus endurecidos pezones.

Sus besos ascendieron de nuevo e inmediatamente percibió como se acomodaba en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas descansando a cada costado de sus caderas. Un movimiento de caderas le hizo soltar un diminuto gemidos, su miembro erguido le indicó cuan excitado se encontraba en esos momentos.

— Tócame… — murmuró sensualmente a su oído, él se estremeció y su excitación se acrecentó.

El pelirrojo no tardó en contestar a su petición, aun con sus ojos vendados presionó sus grandes manos sobre las caderas femeninas sintió la tela de la falda de su traje de oficina, las recorrió dándose cuenta de que la había subido ligeramente para poder estar en esa posición. Él se dio a la tarea de subirla hasta la cintura rozándole la piel, también se percató de que no llevaba medias lo cual le resultaba muy provechoso.

Escuchó un suave gemido de los labios femeninos, sonrió orgulloso, tocó sus generosos senos aun por encima de la tela de su camisa celeste y la escuchó contener el aliento para no gemir más alto. Podía no tener experiencia alguna pero eso no significaba que no supiera nada acerca del tema.

Apenas con su tacto pudo despojarla de su camisa, sintió sus montículos toparse contra sus pectorales y luego los labios de Azumi recorrer su cuello de nuevo mientras movía sus caderas en esa posición. Ejerció presión en sus caderas y desabrochó su sostén, sintió la piel delicada contra la suya y el ardor en su cuerpo se trasladó a su erección, esa que comenzaba a doler por la fricción, el deseo y lo sofocante de su ropa y la situación.

— A-Alto… — le frenó la mano que había colado entre los muslos femeninos y se abrían paso hacia su centro — Todavía no… — dijo quitándose de su regazo.

Se desconcertó, realmente estaba limitado pues la corbata le limitaba la visión, y cuando iba a preguntar, ya harto de la situación escuchó el rasgar de la cremallera de su pantalón.

Gimió alto al sentir como su lengua húmeda recorría su miembro deseoso y caliente, tuvo que agarrarse de la orilla de la cama cuando ella lo introdujo dentro de su boca, lento y parsimoniosamente aumentando su excitación. El movimiento ascendente-descendente lo alucinaba, el masaje en sus testículos lo mataba y preso de las sensaciones placenteras llevó las manos para plantarlas sobre la cabeza de Azumi guiándola, mientras ejercía presión con sus caderas en pequeñas embestidas.

Por su parte la azabache sonreía internamente al verlo en esa posición, jadeando y gimiendo con algo tan simple, realizó movimientos circulares con su lengua aun manteniendo su miembro dentro de su boca. Un par de embestidas más y sintió ese lechoso líquido caliente llenarle la boca hasta pasar por su garganta. Aun recordaba ese sabor salado… que se trago sin reparo, sin dejar escapar ni la más mínima gota.

Y no podía negarlo, estaba enardecida, verlo ahí a su merced la había excitado en demasía… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el jalón que le dio el pelirrojo; de un momento a otro se encontraba tumbada en la cama con su imponente figura encima suyo besándola con ahínco.

— ¡Ah! — no pudo reprimir esa exclamación de sorpresa y a la vez de placer en cuanto él frotó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de su ropa interior.

Gaara enardecido por su respuesta, y con la excitación creciendo de nuevo sonrió arrogante, decidido y desinhibido, en un gesto atrevido le sacó las bragas y la falda. Él ya se había quitado la corbata que impedía su visibilidad y no pudo agradecer más el haber tomado esa decisión, puesto que frente a él se encontraba la imagen más sensual y erótica que podía haber visto.

Azumi se retorcía ante sus caricias, sonrojada y sudorosa igual que él, con la respiración agitada. Ni la modelo con el cuerpo más esbelto podría superar a esa visión sensualmente natural.

— Gaara… — se le escapó su nombre con un tono tan erótico que podía jurar que con solo oírlo podía correrse, pero no en ese momento…

Terminó de despojarse de sus ropas y se recostó sobre ella de nuevo, y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez dulce y lentamente. La azabache abrió las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse, sus sexos se rozaron ella gimió y él contuvo el aliento… jamás pensó que sería algo tan ardiente que no pudiera contenerse. Con un movimiento medido y parsimonioso comenzó a introducirse…

Oh, la sensación que sintió al entrar en esa cavidad húmeda, cálida y estrecha no tenía comparación con ninguna emoción vivida hasta ahora, en sus 24 años… jamás se había sentido tan pleno, tan lleno ni tan extasiado.

Gruñó y Azumi gimoteó al sentirse colmada por su miembro viril, fuerte y rígido. Ya había olvidado esa sensación, esa de estar con un hombre, sentir su cuerpo, su piel y su respiración.

— Gaara… — gimió quedamente cuando él comenzó con el sutil movimiento de caderas, tan delicado como si temiera romperla.

Y no estaba muy alejada, sin embargo, lo que el pelirrojo temía era perder la cordura y el poco razonamiento que le quedaba, sus ojos aguamarina parecían dos posos encendidos por la lujuria y el deseo desenfrenado.

— No temas acelerarte… anda… hazlo… — suspiró al oído de él, éste jadeó y la embistió fuertemente haciendo que lloriqueara sorprendida y llena de gozo.

El pelirrojo besó sus labios con pasión, ahínco y hambre. Los besos eran salvajes pero no al grado de lastimarla, no, ese no era su plan. Al contrario, trataba de tener el menor cuidado posible para no lastimarla pero cuando se unió a sus movimientos de cadera simplemente perdió la cabeza.

La embestía duro y fuertemente, sin reparo y sus gemidos, jadeos y lloriqueos únicamente lo alentaban a no parar, sus respiraciones se aceleraban, el latir de sus corazones desbocados les indicaba que pronto llegarían al clímax de la situación y lo esperaban con ansia.

Pronto sintió como sus estrechas paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro, la presión tan impresionante le produjo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y sintió como un latigazo bajó por este dándole su deseado orgasmo. Vació su semilla en el interior de ella, sintió sus fluidos mezclarse y la calidez de estos mismos.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer exhausto, con la frente y el cuerpo sudoroso, sus brazos apenas y podían sostener su peso para no aplastar a la azabache.

— Déjate ir… — escuchó su suave y dulce voz; mientras pasaba sus pequeñas manos por sus rojizos cabellos en una tierna caricia que de alguna forma lo reconfortó.

Y lo hizo, dejó caer su peso en contra del pequeño cuerpo debajo de él con la cabeza acomodada entre sus pechos y las manos sobre sus caderas. Mantenían las respiraciones agitadas, y los corazones seguían latiendo rápido.

Pasaron escasos minutos en los que normalizaron sus inhalaciones y él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos verdosos brillosos aun por la pasión y lujuria vivida la contemplaban de una extraña forma. Ésta le sonrió tan sincera como siempre.

— Gracias. — le dijo en un murmullo cerca de sus labios y la besó ligeramente.

Azumi se sorprendió, no solo por el agradecimiento si no también por la bella sonrisa que le otorgó, sincera, dulce y cariñosa. Jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera y deslumbraba más que cuando torcía sus labios en esa mueca sexy tan característica en él.

— De nada. — dijo despertando de su letargo — Aunque sigo pensando que debiste hacerlo con alguien a quien amaras.

Gaara sonrió, era demasiado honesta y franca como para guardárselo.

— Tal vez. — concedió aun con voz enronquecida — No siempre es necesario, a veces los sentimientos nacen de las situaciones más bizarras…

Azumi rodó los ojos y él salió de su interior con cuidado, se quedaron recostados en la cama. El pelirrojo al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormido, pero ella no, así que aprovechando la situación buscó sus prendas y se vistió. Cubrió el cuerpo de él, ese que de tan solo verlo le indujo una ola de excitación repentina.

Se estremeció ante la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo, agitó la cabeza y enseguida salió de ahí. Tenía cosas del trabajo que adelantar y de paso en el camino parar en la farmacia por un anticonceptivo de emergencia, no quería sorpresas, ni para ella ni para él.

Vaya día, y vaya propuesta más loca pero al final, no podía negar… que había gozado.


End file.
